Lost in the shadows
by acid-veins
Summary: Kurono was found bloody and nearly dead in the woods surrounding Konoha at age 5. Now what will happen when shes the 4th in team 7 instead of 3? Rating may change later. Sasuke x OC. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Introducing Kurono

**Hey guys! WAZZZZUP? I present thee with A Naruto story! Hah. Feedback=new chapters! REWRITTEN!**

I sighed staring up at the sky watching the clouds morph into different changes. Well, you probably want to know who's looking at the sky don't you? My name is Kurono. I dislike my name though, my uncle named me. Such an evil man he was, he snuck into my parents' house and he slaughtered them in cold blood. The worst part? He made me watch as he killed them; even once they were dead he still played with them, cutting them open to look at their insides, he took out there organs squeezing them and smiling sadistically. He painted on the wall with their blood even, it was of what the artist had done. Two stick figure bodies lay on the ground while another stick figure stood over the two that where on the ground as a small stick figure watched. I never really got to interact with my uncle much before, unless my parents went on missions. He'd come and get me and I'd stay for long periods of time, up to 2 months at the most. I remember the first time I went with my uncle excited to meet family besides my parents. Although one day my when I woke up my eyes, well they were different. I remember waking up and rubbing them groggily. I remember walking into the bathroom and staring at myself in the mirror mouth agape. My right eye was almost white except its lavender twinge . My left eye however was a darkish violet with black rings making it look like a bull's eye. There were also scars that ran vertically through my eyes. Anyways, when my uncle had his fill playing with his dead brother and sister in law he turned his attention to me. I'm not quite sure what happened after that though it's just a blank although I do remember waking up somewhere in a forest bloody and walking to where I could feel chakra from the small amount of training I had from my family. I guess I kinda passed out again while I was walking, because next thing I knew I was waking up in the hospital. As for why my uncle went ape shit I have no clue. After I woke up I found out that the village I lived in was destroyed so I just stayed here, hidden in the leafs. I was put in one of the guest rooms in the Hokage tower until I was 10 getting my own apartment. I always had something over my eyes though, most of the time it was just a strip of cloth not bothering my vision. Why cover the eyes you ask? The people in the hospital, well they didn't take kindly to my eyes. I sighed being kicked out of my mind as shouting reached my ears. I sighed slipping the dark blue cloth strip back over my eyes before standing up. I looked to the mountains to see paint all over the hokages faces and I shook my head a small smile on my face.

"Naruto…"


	2. The eyes have names?

**Well hello! In case you haven't figured it out. Kurono has the Byakugan in her right eye and the Rinnegan in her left. The cover photo is supposed to be Kurono by the way. By the way, the shower part I DID NOT WRITE! I liked it allot because well I did and I really can't write it but the credit goes to ikillpeoplex with her story The Memory Keeper which is excellent! If you do not wish for it to be in here I'll take it out IMMEDIETLY! **

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! **_

_**REWRITTEN.**_

I smiled up at the painted hokages face and walked down the hill to the ninja academy. We were supposed to be graduating tomorrow. I've helped Naruto on a lot of things to try to get him to pass. The only thing he can't do very well that is needed to graduate is cloning. I'm not so good in that department either. I can do a shadow clone jutsu but it's forbidden. I sighed as the school came into view and I jumped down from the mountain and landed in front of the door. I opened it to find Iruka-Sensei scolding Naruto and I slipped in closing the door silently and I went to my spot in the back in the empty seat where Naruto sits next to me.

"We will revise the transformation jutsu now, as a punishment." Iruka-Sensei said and I groaned. Damn Naruto. We got into line Naruto pulling me next to him and I smiled. He was working on a jutsu that transformed him into a sexy lady. I watched as Sakura went first and she transformed into Iruka-Sensei as did Sasuke after her. Naruto went up next and I smiled. He did his sexy jutsu and turned into a sexy lady. Let's just say that Iruka wasn't pleased….As other areas of him were. Iruka yelled at him and I sighed as I walked forward. Iruka grumbled something about Naruto and I smirked. Putting my hands together I willed myself to transform into Iruka and stared back at him boredly. Iruka smiled a little and nodded as I walked over to Naruto and sat in my seat yawning and stretching looking at Naruto.

"Want some help cleaning up the paint?" I asked watching the other kids turning into Iruka. I never really talked to anybody except Naruto. Nobody else seemed to talk to me. Naruto's lucky go attitude always made me feel a little better for some reason.

"No! I can do it all by myself!" He stated proudly and I nodded.

"Whatever floats your boat boy." I muttered before I silently slipped out the door without notice. I walked in the direction of the dango shop. I looked down at my belt as it rested on my hips. I sighed as I reached the shop realizing I had no money. I sighed running my hands down my face.

"How troublesome." I murmured to myself as I walked back to the apartment complex. You know Naruto's obsession with Ramen. My fault, my obsession with dangos, His fault. I sighed. I lifted up my the cloth that I had tied around my eyes and squinted seeing Naruto washing the paint off the Hokage faces. I smirked walking in the direction of the apartments throwing my head back. Sometimes I wished that I could take off the piece of cloth and walk around; one of the girls in school, Hinata I think her name is both her eyes are like my right one. It's something that runs in their clan supposedly that allows them advantages in battle. I sighed as I rolled my head forward. I saw a group of girls from class standing looking upwards. I fallowed my gaze to see an open window. Why where they all gathered around it? I watched as Sasuke came to the window and he closed it, pulling the curtains closed. I raised an eyebrow walking past the girls. I guess it was Sasuke who lived above me….Ew. I squeezed my way through the pack of love sick girls and I reached my apartment and walked in closing and locking the door behind me as I took off my eye wrap setting it down on the small stand next to the door.

"Guess I better take a shower." I murmured to myself as I walked down the hallway and into my room making my way to the bathroom. I walked into the shower and I opened the little side window to let the steam pour out. I undressed myself throwing my clothes into the bin. I stepped into the tub, pulled the curtain closed and turned on the water. I shower quickly, going through my normal routine. Wet hair. Grab shampoo bottle, pull open cap, and squeeze into hand. Lather, rinse, close cap. Take bottle of conditioner, tug open cap, upturn, pour carefully into hand so it doesn't spill and go to waste. Lather, rinse, close cap. Time to wash body-grab scrubby rag. Hold in one hand while reaching for the bottle of body soap. Open yet another cap, and breathe in the comforting scent of strawberries emanating from the bottle whilst upturning bottle over rag and pour a generous amount on it. Close cap, set aside, then scrub every inch of skin until it's a bright pink. Completely rinse body, turn off water, step out of shower, grab towel, dry body, done. I sighed as I stared at myself naked in the mirror. I puffed out my cheeks blinking at my eyes. I sighed the haunting words floating in my head. My father, He was a S rank ninja actually. So he was gone all the time on missions and it seemed like he never cared. He's be home one day then be gone for months and repeat the process. He never got me anything for my birthday the 5 years I was his daughter, nothing for any holidays, like I didn't exist. Only thing he did was train me in taiijutsu until I passed out when he was home. He made me wear weights that where really heavy, I'm thankful I don't have to wear weights anymore like I used to. I sighed as memories started to flood my mind and I shook my head grabbing undergarments and pulling them on. I sighed and I walked over to the pile of blankets on the small mattress that was my bed. I love warmth, in case you didn't notice from the blankets on my bed. I crawled into them sighing as I fell into a heavy nightmare-filled slumber.

I woke up alert snapping my eyes open sighing untangling myself from the mass of blankets. I inhaled slowly as I stood up walking to my dresser and grabbing new undergarments I walked into the bathroom to change into the new underwear and bra and to go pee. And yes, I told you I went pee now fucking deal with it. I walked to my closet and grabbed my usual attire. A roll of bandages, a sleeveless short half black tank top with thick material that stopped mid stomach, , A black pair of baggy capris that ended under my knees with a belt that settled on my hips. Last I had a pair of ninja sandals that had a brown ribbon that twirled up my calves. I proceeded to wrap my chest over my bra, forearm and just under my shoulder. I then slipped on my shirt and my pants adding my belt, slipping on my shoes and wrapping the ribbon up my leg. I twisted my hair into a spikey tail, grabbing my 2 daggers and shoved them in my weapon pouch and I looked in the mirror nodding at my reflection. I had developed faster than most girls, I had the body of a 15 year old including curves and a bust to go with it. I walked out locking the door blinking looking up hearing footsteps seeing Sasuke closing his door. Wait a second. I could see clearly.

"SHIT! I forgot to cover my eyes!" I said rather loudly trying to open my door with the key. I snatched it from the stand by the door and tied it around my eyes back of my eyes walking out closing and locking the door once again and I peeked up seeing Sasuke still their looking at me weirdly. Oh well, he wasn't the first one. I raised an eyebrow at him and started walking towards the school and I threw my arms behind my head walking. Sasuke jumped into the tree's and I felt his stare and I sighed annoyed. Why me? Can't he just walk normally instead of being all ninja mode in the trees? I stared at the sky and I sighed.

"I wonder if I'll pass." I whispered to myself my footsteps making soft crunching noises against the dirt road.

"I wonder if I'll pass and not be a failure at everything else like normal." I whispered to myself again as more memories came flooding into my head.

'_WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FAILURE KURONO?! WHY CANT YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT YOU STUPID STUPID GIRL?!' _A memory of my father screaming at me for not being able to perform a jutsu came across my mind and I stiffened and stopped walking for a second. I shook the thought from my mind as I started walking away

"He's right." I whispered again untying my eye band. It was wet. I sensed something beind me and I shook my head. How could I forget Sasuke was behind me? I heard Sasuke make a noise and I turned my head backwards. I closed my eyes.

"Oh, Hi Sasuke. I didn't realize you were there." I said with a small closed eye smile. Fake smile, and lie. Perfect. He seemed stunned for some reason. I shrugged and continued walking. I reached the door and I sighed closing my eyes. I opened it and I stepped in seeing that no one was here. Strange. I Saw Iruka-Sensei and I walked over to him opening my eyes. I really didn't care at the moment.

"Iruka-Sensei, do you have something I can put over my eyes?" I asked blinking at him.

"Oh Su-" He said turning around to see I had my eyes opened. Once, Sakura pulled mine off and I punched her with chakra in my fist…She went through the wall and into the forest.

"Is that the…. Byakugan and the….. Rinnegan?" Sensei asked and I raised my eyebrow.

"They have names? I thought they were just discolored?" I asked/said blinking. He nodded quickly and he rushed around rummaging through his desk. He pulled out a black strip of cloth and handed it to me sheepishly.

"Thank you Iruka-Sensei!" I said and I walked to my seat. Sasuke came in after and then shortly after more students started to fill the room.

So apparently when our name was called we had to go into a room and preform the test.

"The test will be on the clone jutsu." Iruka-Sensei said and 2 people in the room deadpanned. Me and Naruto. Oh well, I guess I'll do the shadow clone. I sighed my head falling against the desk along with Naruto. I watched as child by child they left and I sighed. Just me and Naruto. My name was called before Naruto and I sighed saluting him with a smile as I entered the room.

"Hi Iruka Sensei." I said a smile on my face. He nodded and I sighed.

"Kurono, Could you please take off your eye guard, Nezuki-Sensei would like to see. Then we would like to go talk to the Hokage." Iruka-Sensei said and I grimaced. I really don't want to, but if it's necessary. I sighed and I removed the piece of cloth my eyes closed before I blinked. This Nezuki guy fell and I sighed, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. Nezuki got back in the chair and I sighed looking at Iruka.

"This is the only clone jutsu I can do correctly so bear with me." I said a slight smile. I rolled my shoulders and I put my hands together.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" I exclaimed and in a puff of smoke there was over 50 of me standing in the room. We saluted him with a giggle and then in a puff they were all gone. Back to just 1 me. I sweat dropped at my jutsu but Iruka-Sensei smiled.

"PASS!" He yelled and I smiled. I wonder what team I was going to be put on. I grabbed my leaf ninja head band and tied it around my eyes and I left the room outside. I waited for Naruto to come out and I sighed. I really hoped he could do it. Naruto came out slowly and his head was down. Oh no. I walked over to him and I hugged him. Dammit. I sighed as Naruto walked over to the swing in the shade and I walked with him. I sighed my hand rubbing his back. Dammit. I saw people looking at us and I flipped them off. I saw Nezuki appear and I sighed as Naruto looked to Nezuki and I walked the opposite direction back to my apartment. I hope Naruto does good tonight in his attempt to grab the scroll. I'll ask him on it in the morning. I went home and I fell asleep almost instantly not even taking my shoes off.


	3. Dirty Sensei

**Hey guys! It's me again! What, where you expecting a spoon? Anyways, I see I have some readers! It makes me happy but I need some feedback! Leave some! Or any ideas for the future I could think about! Enjoy!**

**By the way I'd thought I'd give you guys a treat. This is 3 episodes instead of 1 considering one episode 2 is Naruto with the Hokage grandson all say so yeah. And then episode 3 only took 3 pages so! Here it goes! REWRITTEN.**

I groaned as the sun filtered through the poor excuse of curtains I had, which happened to be really only a blanket was tacked up. I groaned rolling over in my makeshift bed pulling blankets over myself. Tomorrow we would be the day that we got teams assigned. I wasn't looking towards it. Ugh. I'm so comfortable. I guess… I could check on Naruto in the morning… Yeah, in the morning. He knows here I live so if he got it he can just come. I'm staying here. I guess sleep the day away. I yawned rolling over staring at the clock on the wall. So it was noon eh? I rolled over and closed my eyes. Sleep the day away it was

I heard a thump from above and I was startled awake grabbing my dagger from under my pillow. I realized that everything was fine and I sighed. I need a shower. I walked to the bathroom stripping myself on the way to it. I reached the bathroom now, naked and I stepped in the shower turning on the water. I sat crouched in the tub sighing as the water pounded against my back. I watched water swirl down the drain. I grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into my hand etcetera, etcetera, and etcetera. I sighed not wanting to get out of the warm tub. I sighed manning it up and I stood up getting out shivering at the cold. I grabbed my normal wraps and clothes and I put them on looking down at my exposed stomach. I placed my hands on it sighing walking into my small room, grabbing my shoes and winding the brown cloth around my calves. I walked into the kitchen grabbing a cookie before I headed out the door and walking down the street of the village. I saw Sakura and Ino racing each other and I sighed shaking my head. They made me want to slow down for some reason. I sighed once again before I flicked myself. My ninja headband! Dang it! I sighed holding my hands together wrapping my hand around my middle finger and index finger doing what my father had taught me when I was little.

"Teleportation Jutsu." I muttered and in a puff of smoke I was standing in my living room. I walked into the bedroom and I grabbed the blue forehead protector and I wrapped it around my eyes. I smiled in the mirror before I put my hands back together. Let's hope nobody catches me doing these jutsus.

"Teleportation Jutsu!" I muttered and in another puff of smoke I was in front of the class room door in the hallway. I opened the door and I looked up to see…Naruto and Sasuke kissing….WHAT THE FUCK? I felt my eye twitch and I closed the door walking forward. Well, I did have my doubts about Sasuke going for the other team but Naruto? The guy that could turn in to a sexy lady? Well, I'll be damned….Wait a second. Naruto is here? I peeked over the girls to see Naruto and his goggles where missing… But a leaf ninja headband in place. I smiled as I passed the girls Sakura about to flip her lid. I pushed her and Ino aside and I pulled Naruto back and we sat in the middle in the back row. Iruka-Sensei walked through and I sighed my chin resting on my hands.

"As of today you are all Ninjas, to get here you faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What's next will be far more difficult, now you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads; each squad will be led by a Jounin, an elite ninja." Iruka said and the girls seemed to perk up at the sentence but I only silently groaned… Wait a second. My eyes scanned the room and I twitched. There are 22 people in here. Groups of 3 will leave one person alone. Meaning they are not a ninja, or there is a group of 4. Greaaaat. Yeah. Fear my Sarcasm. I sighed.

"Team Seven! Naruto Uzumaki!" Sensei said and my ears perked. Hopefully I'd be on his team.

"Sakura Haruno," He said and I sighed. I hated that bitch. I saw Naruto smile. At least he gets to be with the girl he likes on the bright side. Oh well, one more name to call.

"And Sasuke Uchiha." He said and my face fell as did Naruto's but Sakura seemed happy. Dammit. I saw Kiba's name called and I looked at him. He was attractive. Shino was called also and I sighed leaning back in my chair. I watched as he called all the squads and my stomach started doing flips. What if I wasn't allowed to be a ninja? Because of my eyes or the shadow jutsu I did.

"Hmm. Kurono Akatsuki." He said and everyone made little noises of who? Who's that?

"W-well since there's an odd amount of students I guess there's going to be a team of four. Who wishes to take Kurono to be a team of four?" I watched as nobody raised their hand and I sighed.

"OOH OOH IRUKA-SENSEI OOH OOH OOH WE'LL TAKE HER!" Naruto had yelled raising his hand like crazy. I smiled and I looked in their direction. I watched as Sakura hit Naruto on the head and Sasuke glared at Naruto. Well if I was there at least I could get him out of half of the fights he got in with Sasuke. I sighed as Iruka nodded to me to go over to Naruto and I did so scooting him into Sakura making him blush. I smirked

"After lunch you'll meet your new Jounin-Sensei. Until then class dismissed." I sighed getting up as Naruto scooted me to the side and I sighed as we piled out of the room and outside. I saw Naruto run to Sakura and I sighed…. Not gonna be pretty. Sakura said something to him and then turned around probably looking for Sasuke. I rolled my eyes and I looked around I felt eyes on me. Damn it, right when I wanted to use the my teleportation jutsu too bad. I brought my fingers together and I felt my chakra flow into my fingers and mouth.

"Teleportation Jutsu!" I muttered and in a puff of smoke I was standing in front of the apartment complex. I heard a noise and I twirled to see Naruto on top of a water tank looking downwards. At me? Shit shit shit shit shit! I looked to see he was staring above me and I fallowed his gaze to see Sasuke eating a rice ball. Ugh no. I untied my headband and I walked into my apartment and walked towards my fridge I looked into it to see nothing I sighed. I looked in the pantry and I smiled. Instant Ramen. I grabbed a pot and filled it with water, setting it on the stove, and I turned on the burner. I walked into the living room area that consisted of a bookshelf and a couch. I sat on the couch, my lets tucked under me and I sighed contently at the comfyness of the couch. I heard a loud Thump from above me and I groaned. Please tell me Naruto didn't go up there. I heard a few crashes until it stopped and I sighed. I got off the couch, grabbed the broom from the closet, and I poke the ceiling a couple times with the end of the broom. I huffed, putting the broom back, and I walked back to the kitchen to check on the water. It was at a boil, I turned the burner off, grabbed the paper cup of noodles and shrimp, and I poured the water into the cup. I sealed the cup as I grabbed a pair of chopsticks. I walked out the door, into the forest to the side of the complex. I sat against a tree so I could see what happens. I watched as Sasuke jumped out the window unharmed and I sighed poor Naruto. Sasuke left and I sighed. Naruto's probably knocked out in there. I sighed getting up, placing my empty cup on the ground as I jumped landing on my roof in front of Sasuke's window. I entered with a yelp seeing Sasuke on the ground. Great, Naruto transformed himself. I sighed.

"Jesus Christ only knows what Naruto could do while he's looking like you." I muttered walking over to him. I closed my eyes and I made a hand sign pulsing chakra into my hand and my left eye. I could see through my eyelid. I crouched in front of Sasuke and I removed the tape from his mouth in a quick flick of my wrist. He made a noise probably from it being removed so quickly and I sighed.

"For all you go on about Naruto not getting in your way plus getting the highest score on the test you seemed to get pretty tied up on 1 sneak attack." I teased looking down at him. He scoffed.

"Who ever heard of a blind Ninja?" He stated and I rolled my eyes still being closed.

"I am not blind. I can see perfectly fine thank you very much. I think I'll just leave you here. You seem to be oh so fucking amazing. Please, let me see." I stated bitterly before I jumped out the window. It never occurred to me that people thought I was blind. I walked back to my place under the tree and sat a smirk on my face. Naruto tied him up pretty good, He's gonna have a hard time. I heard a grunt before I saw Sasuke running on the ground and I sighed. I looked down to my noodles and I groaned pouting.

"Great. Now it's cold." I muttered looking at my ramen. I didn't even get one mouthful! I sighed looking towards the way of the school. I walked back into my apartment, grabbing my ninja band, putting it around my eyes, and throwing away my ramen. I sighed standing in the kitchen.

"Well, here goes." I muttered making a hand sign.

"Teleportation Jutsu!" I muttered and in a puff of smoke I was in front of the school. I need to work on getting the smoke to go away. I walked inside seeing Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto lounging around and I raised an eyebrow as I caught the board eraser above me smirking.

"See! Even a Blind Ninja won't fall for that!" Sakura said and I frowned

"Listen here Pinky. I'm not blind. I can see perfectly fine." I said placing the eraser back in its spot and closing the door. Naruto started laughing. I watched the door as a man with silver/white hair peeked his head through the door, causing the eraser to fall on him. I chuckled in the small silence before Naruto pointed at him and started laughing. Needless to say the man didn't look amused.

"I'm sorry Sensei I told him not to do it but he wouldn't listen! I'd never do anything like that." Sakura chided sucking up to him and I faked a gag sitting behind Sakura.

"Hmm. How can I put this? My first impression of this team... You're all idiots." They all deadpanned while I snorted. That I was. We were on the roof now Sensei in front of us as I stood between Naruto and Sakura.

"Alright why don't you introduce yourselves one at a time?" He said in a bored tone. I watched as Sakura acted as if it was insane. I was wishing to just knock him off the rail he was sitting on. I sighed.

"Why don't you go first? I mean before we talk tell us about you so we can see how it's supposed to work" Naruto said and I sighed sitting next to him.

"Me?" he asked and I snorted.

"No. The cockatoo in your hair." I muttered earning a glare from the silver haired man.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake, Things I like, and things I hate. I don't feel like telling you that." He muttered lazily and I smirked.

"My dreams for the future, never really thought about it, as for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." He said and I yawned. So this was the 'copycat Ninja'. I smirked. He pointed at Naruto.

"You." He said and I smiled as I felt his energy burst.

"You better believe it! I'm Naruto Uzumaki I like instant ramen in a cup and I really like the ramen Iruka-Sensei got me at the Ichiraku ramen shop, but I hate the 3 minutes you have to wait for the ramen in the cup. My hobbies are eating different kinds of Ramen and comparing them, and my dream is to become the greatest Hokage, then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody important!" Naruto yelled and I watched Kakashi's eye widen that was shown. He looked at me.

"Next." He said and I sighed.

"My name is Kurono Akatsuki, I enjoy dangos. As for hobbies, well I read a lot. And a goal? I guess not to get killed." I muttered leaning back on my elbows for support. He looked to Sakura.

"Next." He stated lazily.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like. Eh. What I mean is, the person I like is," Sakura took a look at Sasuke and I rolled my eyes from behind my ninja band.

"Eh… My hobbies…Eh... My dream for the future is…" Sakura broke off squealing like a pig looking at Sasuke and I sighed. How does he deal with her?

"What do you hate?" Kakashi asked and her eyes became determined.

"NARUTO!" She exclaimed and I hung my head. Dammit

"Last one." Kakashi said looking at Sasuke and I sighed.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I hate allot of things, and I don't particularly like anything," He said and I snorted as Sakura fell

"What I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." He said slowly and I raised an eyebrow. RAWR! It's scary Sasuke. Yeah. That's Sarcasm right there. I stared at the clouds while they stared at Sasuke. I sighed.

"Good. You're each unique and you have your own ideas, we'll have our first mission tomorrow." Kakashi said and I yawned wishing I could take off my band.

"Aye! What kind of mission are we going to have?" Naruto asked hyped and I mentally groaned. Where does that kid get all his energy?

"It's a task that the five of us will do together." Kakashi said and I raised an eyebrow at the man in front of me. He was going to put effort into something? This I had to see.

"What what what what whaaaat?" Naruto yelled and I squeezed my eyes shut. Damn him with his curiosity. I flicked him in his ear as Kakashi spoke.

"A survival exorcises." He muttered and I smiled. I could do that

"Huh? I thought we were supposed to have a real mission not more practice. We already did this stuff at the academy, that's how we got here." Sakura said and I felt my lip curl up. How stupid could one be?

"This is not like your previous training." He murmured and I looked up at him.

"Soo uh, what kind of training is it then?" Naruto asked and I raised my legs in the air bored. Kakashi chuckled and I smirked.

"Hey hold on. That's a normal question what's so funny?" Sakura asked and I wiggled my toes.

"Hm. Well if I tell you the answer you're not going to like it." He said chuckling again.

"Of the 27 graduates that just came here only 9 will actually be accepted as Genin. The other 18 will be weeded out and sent back to the academy. In other words this is a make it or break it, pass or fail test and the chance that you fail is at least 66%." He said and I shrugged. Still a 34% chance of passing.

"See. Didn't I tell you wouldn't like it?" I sighed.

"That's crazy! We worked hard to get here! Believe it! What was the graduation test for anyway?" Naruto yelled and I sighed.

"Oh that? That was just to select candidates that might become Genin or not." He said and Naruto freaked

"Whaaaat?" He yelled only to be ignored.

"That's how it is. I decide if you pass or fail. Be at the designated training spot at 5:00 AM and bring your ninja gear." Kakashi said and I sighed. I had a small pouch that has a charm on it so it's bigger on the inside. I'll take that I guess.

"That's it. You're dismissed. Oh tomorrow you better skip breakfast or else…You'll puke." He said and I laughed.

"Why so dramatic?" I asked getting up off the ground. I walked over to the edge and jumped down to the ground landing on 1 foot the other in the air. I placed both feet on the ground and I started walking to the apartments. I walked down the road leading to the apartments and I pulled down my headband letting it rest around my neck. I reached the complex and I walked around a bend reaching my apartment. As I entered it I hears a high pitch scream and I sighed as I headed into the bedroom taking a quick shower before I fell asleep into yet. Another nightmare filled slumber.

I woke up with a start yet again and I groaned turning over. I looked at the clock wall and my eyes bugged 7:00? Ah. Whatever. I got up, getting dressed I grabbed my small bag and I strapped it to my thigh seeing at least 400 Kunai in there with even more senbon half of them poisoned. Let's try with no smoke. I pictured the place in my mind and I appearing there with no smoke and I made the hand sign.

"Teleportation Jutsu!" I said loudly and with no smoke this time. I appeared behind the 3 team members with no Kakashi In sight. Did it start already?

"So he isn't here yet?" I asked startling all 3 Ninja. They turned around, Sasuke holding a Kunai and I rolled my eyes from behind my closed lids. I reached into my pack on my thigh and I secured it around my eyes.

"Sasuke put that Kunai back before you end up stabbing yourself." I muttered sitting on the ground. He was silent and I smirked. I saw Kakashi appear behind a tree and he walked out making some excuse about a black cat.  
"Let's start." He muttered turning around and he went to a tree stump with a clock on it. He pressed the middle button.

"You're assignment is very simple. You just have to take these bells from me." Kakashi said and I sighed. This is gonna be a challenge

"That's all there is to it." He said and I snorted. Easier said than done he's a Jounin.

"If you can't get them before noon you go without lunch. You'll be tied to those posts, you'll watch while I eat my lunch in front of you." He said and I smirked I had a box of rice balls in my pouch. Good thing I thought ahead. I looked in my bag to see about 400 Kunai and about 800 Shuriken, about 1,000 senbon, a box and a book. I looked in the sky and I sighed. And here I thought I could sit under a tree and read my book.

"You can use any weapon including shuriken." Kakashi's words brought me back to reality and I smirked. No problem.

"If you're not prepared to kill me then you can't take the bells." He said and I yawned. I already knew this.

"When I stay start you can start." He said and I sighed sitting down.

I watched as Naruto ran forward with his Kunai out and I sighed, that's not the right thing to do Naruto.

Kakashi moved quickly and he appeared behind Naruto holding it against the back of his neck. Sakura gasped while Sasuke looked wide eyed. I just boredly glanced away.

"Don't be in such a hurry. I didn't even say start yet." Kakashi said and I snorted.

"But you came at me with the intention to kill me so how can I say this? I'm actually starting to like you guys." Naruto smiled. He looked over at me lounging in the grass.

"Except you." He said looking at me and I saluted him.

"Well then, fuck you to." I said leaning back on my knee's Sakura gasped and she glared at me while I just yawned. I wanted to go back to sleep.

"Start." He said and I smirked. The 4 of us disappeared and I smirked. I slid down my head band that was around my eyes my eyes locked on Kakashi as I straddled the branch I sat on. Naruto being himself jumped down in front of Kakashi. I looked around and I saw Sasuke a few trees away and I smirked. I hoped branches silently until I stood on the same branch as him but I was behind him.

"Ninja Tactic-know how number one, taiijutsu. I'll teach you that first." He said his hand in his weapon pouch. I smirked as I hopped onto the branch next to the one Sasuke was on.

"I can do that." I murmured to myself. In my peripheral vision I saw Sasuke's head snap to the side to look at me. I watched as Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a orange book. I crouched down on the branch and I squinted at the book. Could it be? Could it really be? I hid my chakra and I jumped from the tree landing behind Kakashi. I silently walked over to him until I was right behind him winking at Naruto.

"I knew it! It is Icha Icha Paradise! I have that book!" I exclaimed loudly my chin falling on Kakashi. I smirked at him.

"You're a very dirty man Kakashi. I muttered nodding towards the book. Kakashi turned around with a Kunai in his hand as I took a step backward and to the side. I raised an eyebrow at the man as I ran and jumped into the trees, a different tree than Sasuke's. I watched as Naruto ran at him his fist ready to punch the Jounin. Naruto reached Kakashi and punched him in his shoulder but Kakashi's hand reached and grabbed his fist, Naruto aimed a roundhouse kick to his stomach but he crouched still reading his book. Naruto aimed another punch at Kakashi and I watched as the Jounin appeared behind Naruto.

"A ninja should not let the enemy get behind him multiple times idiot." Kakashi muttered from behind his mask. Kakashi's hands where formed into a tiger seal. I raised a brow as I watched the silver headed man.

"Naruto, run! You're going to die!" I heard Sakura yell and my head snapped to the side to where the voice came from I spotted her pink hair in the bushes and I sighed. There goes her position.

"You're too late." Kakashi said boredly as Naruto looked back. Why didn't he just move out of the way? I watched as he shoved forward his hands toward Naruto and then well… I laughed. Really really loud. Kakashi shoved his fingers in Naruto's butt. I fell out of the tree laughing. I got shunning looks from Sakura and Sasuke but I couldn't help it. I looked to see Naruto had crawled out of the river he'd fallen into. I watched from the ground as shuriken came flying out of the trees and Kakashi caught them. I sighed as everybody's stomachs growled… except mine...Naruto was yelling at Kakashi and I watched as several more Narutos sprang from the river and I nodded in approval. I watched as they ran towards Kakashi. I smiled as I saw one run at him from behind.

"A ninja shouldn't let the enemy get behind him, right Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto mocked the Jounin and I chuckled reaching for my box of rice balls. I opened the container and took one biting into it as Naruto brought his fist down only for it to turn into one of his clones thus making them fight. I watched as he undid the jutsu to have one Naruto standing there with a black eye. I sighed a small smile on my face as I bit into the center of the rice ball.

"Hmm, only rice this one." I murmured to myself chewing the sticky rice and seaweed wrap. I watched as the bell shiny bell on the ground caught his attention and I sighed shaking my head. Trap silly. Kakashi came and picked it up talking to him.

"I guess I better go use my socialization skills and try to get Sakura, Sasuke or Naruto to team up." I murmured finishing the rice ball and putting the box back in my weapons pouch. I looked back to the place where Sakura was hiding under the bush to see she wasn't there and I started to jump through the trees. I watched as Kakashi stood in front of Naruto and I stopped for a second staring. The way he's standing… It's like he's waiting for someone to make a move. I passed Sasuke as he flung kunai and shuriken at Kakashi and I sighed.

"Too bad it's only a piece of wood." I muttered sighing as the fake Kakashi got impaled with shurikenThis is going to be one loooong training issue.


	4. Yoooou Paaaaas

**Hey guys! I think I'm on a roll! A new chapter every day! Don't get used to it. I need some reviews! Or else I may get writers block! Or I'll loose inspiration because nobody's telling me anything! Send in some reviews if you want this story to continue! I had someone favorite it I think but no reviews…So sad! Please Review I neeeeed it to survive!**

I watched as The Kakashi became a log and I sighed. Sasuke ran past me on the tree branches and I looked up as he passed. I started to run in the trees with him.

"Oi, the only way we can pass this is with teamwork you know that right?" I asked Sasuke as we ran on the branches. He looked at me his eyes narrowed. He scoffed and looked in front of him again. Sasuke jumped down while I stayed in the trees and I sat on a branch so I could see a clearing and Kakashi stood about in the middle of it Sasuke soon joining him. Then well there was a very high pitch scream. Oh Sakura…

"Ninja tactics know how number two. genjutsu. Sakura fell for it easily." Kakashi muttered.

"But I'm different than them." Sasuke mumbled his back facing Kakashi. Excuse me? I may be incredibly lazy but I'm a pretty damn good fighter.

"Why don't you say that after you get a bell." I barked at the Uchiha glaring at him from the tree. Naruto may be a klutz and Sakura may be hopelessly love struck but he doesn't know me, or my training. I watched as Sasuke turned around to face Kakashi and they stood there for a hot second before Sasuke flung another set of kunai and shuriken at Kakashi.

"There's no point in using normal attacks." Kakashi called as he dodged and Sasuke fling a kunai at a piece of rope and cut it sending more shuriken and kunai in the direction that Kakashi dodged to. Not bad. I leaned closer from my branch as Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi and sent a roundhouse kick and Kakashi blocking it with the back of his hand in front of his face. Kakashi had a hold of his leg and Sasuke sent a fist towards Kakashi his other hand catching his fist and Sasuke twisted his body and sent another kick at Kakashi so he was upside down and I smirked from my place on the branch as Sasuke's hand reached for the bells and touched it. I watched as Kakashi jetted backwards and I sighed. If he got his duck ass head out of his ass and let me help him than I could have grabbed Kakashi when he scooted back.

"You are different from the 3 of them I'll grant you that." Kakashi said towards Sasuke and I raised my brow.

"Bitch." I mumbled glaring at Kakashi. My glare was cut off as his facial expression changed as watched as Sasuke made a fire jutsu and Kakashi's eyes widened. I watched as Sasuke blew the fire out and I snorted. Dragon much? Too bad it was only a clone. I looked behind me and I waved feeling chakra energy.

"Hi Kakashi-Sensei!" I said before I turned back towards Sasuke. I watched as Sensei dove underground and I smirked, earth style. Sasuke started looking around and I shook my head. He's the idiot! I watched as Sensei's hand came out from the ground. I chuckled as Sasuke was pulled down so he was now in the ground and I laughed. His head popped out with Kakashi standing in front of him. This was too good to be true. As Kakashi walked away with his book I pulled my headband back over my eyes and jumped off the branch looking at Sasuke's head. I sighed shaking my own head.

"OI! Kakashi Sensei! Does Kurono not get a go?" I asked smiling. There was another shrill scream from Sakura and we looked to the side to see Sakura fainting and I sighed. I quickly smirked as Kakashi was now turned toward me.

"You're blind. Correct?" Kakashi asked from the other side of the field and I let a bitter chuckle escaped my lips. Something about knowing I was going to fight brought me…Excitement.

"If I am," I asked lightly watching as Kakashi stared me down. "And if I'm not?" I asked my voice lightly darker, immediately after I reached into my weapons pack. And I pulled out a handful of kunai, shuriken, and senbon. I threw some shuriken and kunai in his direction and I started running. Kakashi dodged the metal weapons and I flung a mixture of kunai shuriken and senbon in the direction that he was going to dodge to. Kakashi's eye widened for a second and he ducked as the weapons came closer a shuriken cutting off a slight piece of hair. I still had weapons in my hands.

"If you are," Kakashi started as we stood still once again. "Then how did you know where I was and where I was going to dodge." He said as he took a step forward. "And if you're not, then why do you cover your eyes." Kakashi spoke once again and I bit my lip as I started running towards the Jounin. I focused chakra in my hands and wrist as I flung the rest of my kunai towards Kakashi making them fly through the air faster. I watched as his visible eye widened again and I smirked as he dodged quickly a kunai barley grazed the covered side of his face. His eye widened again and I smirked a shuriken spinning around my finger.

"I was taught in taiijutsu in my home village from when I could walk and soon after started training with kunai and shuriken. After I came here well, you learn allot from observing from the trees. And sometimes… you even get to do it." I mumbled smirking. Whenever I'd go watch Itachi train with the shuriken and kunai he'd let me throw them when Sasuke wasn't there.

"Let's just say I know my way around." I said a fake chuckle at the end. We stood there for a second before I ran at the man again. I watched as Kakashi ran again and I smirked, just like I thought. I quickly changed my course as I turned my leg throwing the shuriken and senbon at him. Kakashi bolted to the side and I sighed pulling out my two daggers still running and I inhaled concentrating.

"You want us to come at you with the intent to kill but together. And since Sasuke's head's too far up his ass to see what it is and Naruto has too much pride and Sakura won't even talk to someone who isn't Sasuke. So all you got is me, you ready Sensei?" I asked sliding backwards and holding my daggers in position and channeling chakra flowing it into my legs and daggers. _**(Like the photo)**_ I watched as Kakashi smirked and nodded.

"Come at me." He said and I smirked running toward him faster with chakra in my legs. Although most of it was in my daggers I quickly moved and I slammed my daggers into the ground.

"Ikazuchi no Utage! (**Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning**)" I exclaimed and I smirked as the lightning traveled though the ground and towards Kakashi. I watched as his eye widened as the lightning struck him, and I cursed clenching my jaws and forcing more energy and chakra through the ground. The way the technique works is that it requires no hand seals and is able to send surges of lightning through the ground at desired target electrocuting them so long my daggers stay implanted in the ground. There must be a constant concentration of chakra inside of them to keep the shocking in place. The damage done by this attack is light but gradually picks up, and lowers the mobility rate of the target. I gritted my teeth pulling my long daggers out of the ground and I took off towards Kakashi my blades in hand still sparking with electricity. Kakashi went to dodge and I smirked as his eyes widened. He was slower. I was breathing heavily now from the activity and using allot of chakra in that attack. Time to get them bells. I watched as he held his hands together and my I narrowed my eyes. Oh hell no. I pushed more chakra into my legs and I held up my arm and I flung one of my daggers in his direction. Now don't get me wrong I know I won't kill Kakashi, he's a Jounin for god sake. I watched as he moved his hands apart to dodge it and I smirked. I wasn't aiming for him. I had placed a shadow clone behind him and as the dagger whizzed past Kakashi low at his waist I smirked as she caught it and the bells on the string. I ran past Kakashi dismissing the clone as I grabbed my dagger and the bells. And I shoved the daggers back in my weapon pack holding up the bells.

"I win." I stated my chest heaving. Kakashi looked down to his waist to see the bells in fact gone and both in my hand. I basically collapsed to the ground in a sitting position as I tried to control my breathing. I watched as Kakashi left probably off to go find Naruto. After a minute or so I stood up and looked to see Sasuke still in the ground and I chuckled as I walked over to the Uchiha in the ground. I swirled the little chakra I had left into my left foot and leg and I slammed my leg on the ground by his head.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" He yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"Baka you can get out now it loosened the earth." I muttered walking away towards Sakura. I heard Sasuke's footsteps and I looked back behind me.

"No thank you?" I asked as I reached Sakura. I nudged her side with my foot as Sasuke crouched down.

"Sasuke-kun? You're okay!" Sakura exclaimed and she popped up hugging Sasuke.

"Don't get so close!" Sasuke yelled pushing her away and I started laughing.

"A while ago I touched one next I'm going to grab one." He said and I sighed while Sakura looked impressed. I held up my hand the three bells jingling.

"I got all three." I mumbled Sakura looked at me her eyes widened while Sasuke just glared.

"You guys are really shallow you know that? This was suppost to be on teamwork . But Sasuke's head is to far up his ass to see it and Sakura you basically refuse anything that's not with Sasuke." I mumbled as I started walking away. The alarm went off as I was walking away and I sighed tucking the bells in my weapon pouch. As I reached the wooden posts I saw Naruto was tied up and I sighed shaking my head. I forgot about him, I sat next to him my body against his leg. I let my head lean against his thigh and I sighed looking at Kakashi and I reached into my pack throwing the bells back at him as he caught them.

"No way! Kuro-chan you got all three bells?!" Naruto asked bewildered and I smiled nodding

"Yup, Believe it boy." I murmured copying Naruto's phrase. It was otherly quiet besides that as we waited for Sakura and Sasuke. They reached us and sat against the poles our stomachs growling.

"Uh oh stomachs growling huh? That's too bad. Oh by the way, about this exercise well I've decided that I won't send any of you back to the academy." Kakashi said and I watched as Naruto and Sakura celebrated… Only to get kicked in the head my Naruto. Sakura stopped as it happened and I glared at Naruto. That really hurt. I felt the chakra center into my fist as I pulled my arm back and I punched him in his leg. Let's just say that he was quiet now.

"Yes, all 4 of you, are being dropped from the program. Permanently" He said and well... We didn't take kindly to it

"WHAT WHY? YOU SAID THAT WE'D BE SENT BACK TO THE ACADEMY NOT DROPPED FROM THE PROGRAM! YOU CAN'T JUST CHANGE YOUR MIND!" Naruto yelled thrashing around again.

"Because you don't think like ninja. You think like little kids, like brats." He said and I narrowed my eyes at him. I watched as Sasuke ran at him.

"You think it's all about you." Kakashi said and I sighed, well all of the Uchiha are like that a little bit.

"LET GO OF SASUKE YOU CANT STEP ON HIM LIKE HE'S SOME BUG!" Sakura yelled at Kakashi.

"You don't know what it means to be a ninja. You think it's a game huh?" He said looking as Sakura. I smirked.

"Why do you think we put you on squads? Did you consider that question for one moment?" Kakashi said leaning closer to us. I rolled on my stomach. For teamwork.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused and I shook my head. How stupid can one girl be?

"I mean, you never realized what this exorcise is all about, not even close." He said and I shoved my face into the grass. They're stupider than I thought.

"What it's about?" Naruto asked his eyes closed.

"Yes, that's what determines if you pass or fail." Kakashi said it like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"But that's- I mean I wanted to ask you about that from the beginning." Sakura said and I scoffed along with Kakashi.

"Where's your head? 4 people on a squad, why do you think we would do that?" Kakashi said dumbing it down a little. But not too much for them

"Arrgh! How are we supposed to know why you picked 4 people we didn't make the rules!" Naruto yelled and I sighed. Here we go again.

"Actually, it's suppost to be three people. But I make it four. I make it a burden." I murmured my voice muffled by the grass and being ignored. Not noticing the ravenette look at me.

"It's so basic. Teamwork!" Kakashi said. He broke. I turned my head to the side and watched there stunned faces and I rolled on my back. I stared at the sky blocking out Kakashi until his words became louder.

"Sakura! You were so worried about Sasuke that he was gone while Naruto was right in front of you and you wouldn't life a finger to help him." He said and Sakura looked down.

"Naruto! You do everything on your own! Everything" He said and Naruto flinched.

"And you," He said looking down at Sasuke.

"You thought that they were so far beneath you they were worthless. Arrogance. Ninja mission are carried on in squads. Of course you need your individual skills but team work is the most essential element. Every Shinobi understands this. When individuals out themselves above the squad, this can lead to failure. For example," Kakashi said pulling out a Kunai. I smirked.

"Kill Naruto now or Sasuke dies!" He said putting the Kunai to Sasuke's throat. I watched as Naruto looked between Sakura and Kakashi.

"That's what happens on a mission." He said pulling the Kunai away.

"The enemy takes a hostage and you've got an impossible choice and someone ends up dead." He said getting up off Sasuke.

"No, not always impossible." I muttered and Kakashi paused for a second.

"On every mission your life is on the line. Did you look at this stone? The names engraved on it, they are all ninja who are honored as heroes in out village" He said and I leaned a little to the left looking at it.

"That's it that's it that's it! I know! I decided I'll have my name engraved on that stone! I'm not going to live and die for nothing like a dog, I'm gonna be a hero!" Naruto said loudly and I sighed. The people on that stone are dead.

"They are… a special kind of hero." Kakashi said almost…Sadly? Ninja don't attach themselves to their team mates.

"HUH? What kind of hero's are they? Come on tell us! Well well?" Naruto yelled and I sighed.

"They're all KIA."

"Oooh. That sounds real cool." Naruto said and I sighed shaking my head.

"KIA means killed in action. They all died." Sakura said and I nodded. I watched as Naruto's face fell and I sighed.

"This is a memorial stone. The names of my closest friends are engraved here." Kakashi said and I cocked my head to the side in the silence.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, is there someone by the name of Obito Uchiha on there?" I muttered. I watched as his head snapped and so did Sasuke's. They looked at me and I saw Sasuke cut his eyes into slits at me.

"How do you know him?" Kakashi asked and I rubbed my neck.

"My mother had pictures of him. She said that he was my uncle." I murmured with a sweat drop. I saw his eye widen and Sasuke looked taken back.

"Your mother was Midoriko?" Kakashi asked almost stunned before I nodded. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Alright, I'm going to give you one more chance, but I'm going to make it much harder on you. You'll have 3 hours to get a bell. Eat lunch now to build up strength, but Naruto doesn't get any. It's your punishment for breaking the rules and trying to eat by yourself. And if anybody tries to feed him. You'll immediately fail. I make the rules. You fallow them. Got it?" Kakashi said and I sighed. He's just trying to be scary. I watched as they walked away and I grabbed my box of rice balls. I took one out, got on my knees and walked on them to Naruto. I looked at him.

"Open up." I said holding the rice ball. He looked at me like I insane.

"But what Kakashi-Sensei said! You'll get kicked out." Naruto said and I rolled by eyes,

"It's one of his dumb tests Naruto. If you don't get any then you'll be weak, if you're weak than it hurts the team. It hurts the team well then, it's not a team." I said taking a bite out of my own rice ball. I watched as Naruto took a bite, chewed and swallowed. I sighed waiting for Kakashi. In quite a dramatic puff of smoke Kakashi appeared and he stared at me.

"YOU!" He yelled and I rolled my eyes.

"No, the post Naruto's tied to." I mumbled looking at Kakashi. I watched the wind swirl around Sakura and it scared the piss out of Naruto. Not really though.

"You broke the rules; I hope you're ready for the punishment." Kakashi said and he started doing some hand signs. I recognized them as a Genjutsu. I sighed. I looked up and I cocked my head to the side.

"Any last words?" Kakashi said and I smirked nodding,

"A lightning storm Genjutsu? That's all you really got?" I asked smirking at him. He seemed surprised. I put my hands together.

"Release." I muttered and then well the forest looked the same.

"B-but you said." Naruto stuttered out and I saw Kakashi move closer. He's having fun from this, although I would also.

"Yes?" Kakashi said and I leaned back my elbows sighing. I saw Sasuke looking at me like I was insane.

"What are you doing?" He asked loudly in a hushed tone and I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Sasuke. It's a Genjutsu. If you can't see through it, dispel it, or watch the hand signs how are you supposed to kill this _special someone_?" I said looking at him stressing special someone as I fell backwards onto the grass. If he's calling people idiots maybe he should study himself.

"YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH BELIVE IT THAT'S RIGHT!" Naruto yelled while I spaced out. I looked at him my eyebrow raised.

"The 4 of you are 1 that's your excuse?" Kakashi said leaning on his knees. I watched as Sakura and Sasuke got into a fighting posed while I just stood my arms crossed.

I watched as Kakashi smiled with a small short laugh.

"You pass." He said and I smiled.

"huh?" Naruto and Sakura asked and I smirked.

"Yooou Paaas." Kakashi said slower like they were stupid and I snorted. I watched as Kakashi repeated lines from Icha Icha Paradise about how you abandon your friends you're scum. I snorted once again.

"Squad 7 goes on there first mission tomorrow!" He said and I smiled. Finally something exciting.

"Let's go home." Kakashi said and I nodded. I walked onwards with Sakura and Sasuke leaving Naruto tied up.

"HEY WAT ABOUT ME?" He yelled and I smirked looking at Kakashi's back.

"You're a ninja now! Get out yourself!" I yelled with a wave. This… This is going to be fun.


	5. Weightless

**Ugh so… Right after I posted the last chapter BAUM review! It takes a while to write these because I watch the episode as I write. And I started from the first episode and there's like Infinite amounts of seasons to Naruto. I think Spippuden is still airing. I'm not sure also I'm kind a lazy lately. My laptop keeps dying and then it auto saves and yeah. But I'm getting distracted from writing and it's just uh. I also added a twist into it because well I can and I'd thought I'd be interesting! Also this one may be a tad longer! AnywhoreSyncc94 this is for you x] UUGH I'm trying to open a bag of crackers. It's not working with me -_- Bye the way this is episode 6!**

It's been about 2 days since we've passed Kakashi's test. And it's actually not bad. Besides the Sensei being slightly…Attractive… Oh hush, you know he is to. I guess it's the mysterious wave he gives off with not being able to **(A/N: I GOT OPEN THE CRACKERS! BELIEVE IT! Oh no I sounded like Naruto!)** see his face. Although Naruto is attractive also… I bet he has abs… AH! Kurono what on earth are you thinking! Then again…Sasuke has a pretty face... AH! NOO! Damn these teenage years. As most the kids graduate from the academy at age 12 I'm actually 13. BEING A TEENAGE GIRL THAT LIVES ALONE IS NOT FUN! Especially when you don't know that uh girls bleed every month. Having a panic is not fun. Anyway, were in the forest trying to catch a cat.

"Sasuke, I'm at point B." I heard Sasuke's voice in my ear and it snapped me back to reality.

"Kurono, Point D." I muttered holding my arm weights. I think I'll have Guy take off the jutsu.

"Sakura, I'm at point C." I heard Sakura's voice come in after mine and I sighed sitting on my branch.

"…"

"Naruto, I'm at point A. Believe it." Naruto's delayed response came and I sighed.

"You're slow Naruto. Okay Squad 7." Kakashi's smooth voice came though my ear and I paused. Smooth? Ugh, kill me now.

"Target has moved! Fallow it!" Kakashi's voice wrung through my head and I sighed seeing the cat run into the bush below me.

"What's your distance?" Kakashi said and I looked down… Uhhhh.

"5 meters." Naruto said and I sweat dropped.

"However far away it is from this branch I'm on that's directly above target." I said into my head piece to see Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto look up.

"Where?" Naruto said and I shook the branch was on. I was secluded in the trees.

"Ready." I whispered into my mouth piece as did Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Okayyy. Now!" Kakashi said and I fell down in a ball my weights making me fall effortlessly. I grabbed the cat and I jumped out of the way making Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto crashing into each other. Maybe… yeah Guy should take off the jutsu. I stood to the side letting the cat sit on my shoulder my hand on it so it didn't leave. I sweat dropped as they crashed into each other. I looked at Kakashi to see he was staring at me. I waved making him look away. The cat only seemed content with me and I smirked at a scratched up Naruto and Sakura. I sighed as the big lady cuddled her cat close. I looked to Kakashi.  
"Hey Sensei, do you know where Guy is?" I asked rubbing my arms. Kakashi looked at me weirdly.

"Why?" He asked and I sighed.

"You see these things on my arms? And the thing wrapped around my stomach? And the wraps around my legs? There's a jutsu on them to make them weights. I want the weight jutsu removed." I said scratching my neck. Kakashi looked at me weirdly

"How heavy are they?" He asked and I shrugged. I slid the thing off revealing my milky white skin. I handed it to Kakashi and as soon as he grabbed it well. He fell to the floor. I grabbed it from it like it weighed nothing and I sweat dropped. He looked at me and I shrugged.

"My clan has unbelievable strength, plus I was trained at home with weights but those where only 200 each. But then when I started to train with Guy when I got here and he put more weights on me so yeah. But I want them removed now. I'm pretty fast but if you're too fast it's not good. Too bad strength is the only think I inherited. Our Kekkei Genkai consists of amazing Genjutsu. The only Genjutsu I can do is to release and my distortion jutsu I made. Other than that I can't do one to save my life and why am I telling you this?" I said blinking hard. This is one reason why I don't like to talk. I ramble when I do.

"Do you know where Guy is anyway?" I asked tipping side to side. When it came to battle I was tip top waiting and watching… Not in the battle field? I was very very impatient.

"Uh he should be over by the Dango sho-"I cut him off by a quick wave and well, I was out the door faster than you could say oh. I weaved through people reaching the Dango shop looking around. Now if I was Guy… Aha! I saw him with Lee and I ran over to him.

"GUY!" I Yelled smiling up at him. He beamed down at me.

"AH! Still such youth in you Kuro!" He said using my nickname he gave me. When it came to guy well… I was open around him. I smiled at him and my gaze dropped.

"Hey uhh Guy-Sensei…. Could you do me a huuge favor?" I asked looking up at him slowly making my eyes bigger… He always gave at my puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing Kuro! What can it be?" He asked and I smiled up at him.

"Could you take off the weight Jutsu?" I asked cocking my head to the side. I saw Lee twitch.

"She has the weight Jutsu?" Lee asked and I saw Guy nod.

"Yes Lee. She was started on it by the time she could walk. When she showed up here I continued it on her. When she showed up her weights were about the ones you have now." Guy said and Lee deadpanned. I looked at Guy again and he sighed.

"Oh alright." He said and I smiled hugging him around the waist! This man was the father figure I had. I'm really good at Taiijutsu, if not perfect but that's where it ends. I can't do Genjutsu except to release it, I can do a few Ninjutsu but that's all about it. While a Jounin will have thousands of jutsus I'll only have a couple hundred. Plus out of the advanced elements I can do about 3 or 4 of each. Except for the storm release that I can do pretty good. I blinked looking at Guy as he performed multiple hand signs. Then I felt the weights disappear, I felt lighter than air. I smiled and quickly hugged Guy, waved to Lee and I took off towards the Hokage tower. Let's see what our new mission is eh? I opened the door and I made my way to the designated room opening the door I saw Naruto on the floor and I sighed.

"I'm a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" Naruto yelled and He turned around in a pout. He looked up at me and smiled while I waved to him closing the door. I walked to the side of Kakashi and I sighed.

"What I miss?" I asked and he shook his head.

"So be it. Since you are so determined I'm going to give you a C ranked mission, you'll be body guards on a journey." He said and I smiled.

"Really? YES! OOH OOH ARE WE GAURDING A PRINCESS? OR SOME BIGLY COUNSLER?" Naruto asked turning back around to face the Hokage.

"Don't be so impatient. I'll bring him in now. Send in out visitor." Hokage said and I turned around facing the door as did my team. I watched as a drunken old man came through the door and I shook my head sighing.

"Eh? What's this? A bunch of snot nosed kids?" The man asked before he gulped down the bottle of sake. Mind you this snot nosed brat could take you out right now.

"And you, the little one with the idiotic look on your face. You really expect me to believe you're a ninja?" The man asked leaning against the door frame.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Who's the one with the idiotic look on his face?" Naruto asked looking between us. I hung my head.

"ARGH! I'LL DEMOLISH YOU!" Naruto yelled having Kakashi hold onto him and pick him up. I smiled a bit.

"Naruto you can't demolish the client. It doesn't work like that." Kakashi said and I huffed crossing my arms above my chest.

"I am Tazuna, a master bridge builder. And I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world and I expect you to get me there safely even if it means giving up your life." Tazuna said and I scoffed. I wasn't giving up my life for some drunken man who probably had people on his tail. We had 5 minutes to go and collect things and I groaned as Naruto and Sasuke walked with me. We di live in the same building of course.

"Why ya groaning?" Naruto asked and I shook my head

"Nothing. Just remembered something." I muttered throwing my arms behind my head. I felt him looking at me and I sighed looking at Naruto. I have things to do before we leave so I'll have some catching up to do. Unless you wanna race. I said a sinister smile coming to my face. I saw Naruto match it.

"Yeah! Yeah!" He said and I turned to look as Sasuke.

"You wanna?" I asked lazily I saw him nod slightly and I smirked.

"READY SET GO!" Naruto yelled and he took off along with Sasuke while I just walked. I saw Sasuke look back with a questioning look. I waiting until I saw his head turn a little in front of him and then I smirked. I ran and I stopped in front of Sasuke. I smirked as his wide eyes.

"Top of the morning to ya!" I said before I took off down the road towards Naruto. Needless to say I passed Naruto like he was a snail. I opened the door to my apartment and I left it open knowing Naruto would come in. I walked into the bathroom and I crouched down grabbing the box that was pushed in the back. Female things. I put the box in my weapons pouch as I did with some deodorant, a small bottle of shampoo, and a tiny medical kit. As I walked into the main part of the tiny apartment I saw Naruto walk in. He pouted at me while I saluted him. The apartment was very small. All it consisted of was 1 bedroom 1 bathroom a kitchen and a small sitting area. Sasuke was leaning against the wall outside and I looked at him.

"You know you can come in. I may have freaky eyes but I don't bite." I said before I walked over to my bookcase. I grabbed 3 Icha Icha books along with a herb book and I shove them in my small pouch. I turned to see Naruto and Sasuke sitting down on my love seat and they were staring at me and I looked at them weird.

"What…" I asked and Naruto blinked.

"Uhm… Kurono…. You're not wearing your ninja band around your eyes." Naruto said and my hand went to my face. I felt my face and I shrugged.

"Huh… You're right. Well you guys are my team. So you were bound to see my eyes eventually and don't say anything to Kakashi. He thinks I'm blind." I said adjusting the books on the case. Naruto looked at me.

"Why is your right eye like Hinata's eyes? That runs in her clan." Naruto asked and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I was born with them. As for the scars you're probably wondering I had almost them gouged out." I murmured walking to the kitchen. Well that is… Until I tripped over a rug that was on the floor.

"Good grief." I muttered getting up and dusting myself off. I grabbed my headband and I wrapped it around my eyes smiling at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Let's go I bet Sakura is already there waiting and because we were supposed to be there an hour ago Kakashi's probably going to be there soon." I said tying a not in the back I looked at Naruto.

"Grab Sasuke." I said walking over Naruto. He looked alarmed as did Sasuke.

"WHAT? NO!" Naruto yelled and I sighed rolling my eyes. I walked over to Naruto and I linked my arm though his and I linked my other arm though Sasuke. Their arms are warm… AH NO NOT THESE AGAIN! I looked at them noticing there surprised face and I sighed.

"You speak a word about this you die." I said looking at Naruto before I put my hands together.

"Transportation Jutsu!" I said loudly and without the poof of smoke I was in front of the village gates, with Naruto and Sasuke on my sides. I looked to see Sakura, Kakashi, and Tazuna were already there.

"Well let's go!" I said and I started walking with Naruto.

"Where were you?" Kakashi demanded and I smiled in the direction of his voice.

"I got lost. Being blind is pretty hard." I said hearing Naruto chuckle. He pulled me with him and I walked looking downwards. When we got out the gates Naruto stopped and turned around.

"All right! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed quite hyperly and I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you so excited for?" I asked my arms elbows in the air as my hands rested behind me.

"Because I've never gone outside the village before!" Naruto exclaimed and I sighed sitting on the ground.

"Hey, am I supposed to trust my life to this runt? He's a joke! And a blind Ninja! That's even more of a joke!" Tazuna yelled and I glared from behind my band. If only he knew _**WHAT**_ I could see.

"Hehe, there with me and I'm a Jounin so you don't need to worry." Kakashi said and I flinched. Ouch. I watched as Naruto pouted and I sighed. 10 bucks he's going on about how he's going to become the next Hokage. I sighed blinking hard.

"Never insult a ninja it's a big mistake!" Naruto yelled and I flinched. Why so loud? I leaned back on my elbows and I lifted up my ninja band. I rubbed my eyes letting out a huge yawn. Why did I get tired all of a sudden? I looked to see Naruto and Tazuna fighting and I blinked hard. With my eyes closed, I put my hands together my thumb and pinkys touching but the rest of my knuckles touching. I felt my left eye tingle and I blinked a couple times. My left eye should appear like my right one. I slid my ninja leaf band around my neck and I looked over at Naruto.

"The day you become Hokage is the day I sprout wings and fly." Tazuna said and I groaned he hit a nerve. I slowly walked to Kakashi and I stood next to him. I could see him look at my face.

"How did you know where we were?" Kakashi asked and I closed my eyes and I barley smiled.

"I send out chakra from my feet into the ground and it acts like sonar." I lied moving my foot for empathise.

"To me you'll still be nothing, a loser." Tazuna said and I glared. I watched as Kakashi reached out and pulled Naruto back. I sighed looking into the trees and my eyes widened. I saw 2 ninja. Oh shit.

"Kakashi-Sensei" I murmured but he ended up not hearing me. I let go of the jutsu that was on my eye and I slid my headband back to my eyes. Have I ever told you how much I hate walking? I'll run for days but walking? Might as well kill me. I walked slouched between Kakashi and Tazuna walking ever so slowly with them.

"You're country is the land of waves right?" Sakura asked and I raised my eyebrow. I thought there were no ninja in land of the waves.

"Yeah what of it?" He asked and I narrowed my eyes at him. I think he's hiding something. But then again it could just be me being paranoid.

"Kakashi- Sensei there are ninja in that country to, aren't there?" Sakura asked looking back at Kakashi.

"No, there are no ninja in the land of waves, but in other countries there are hidden villages each with their own customs and cultures were ninja reside." Kakashi said and I sighed. He was going to go onto his many lectures. I remember I had trained with Kakashi about twice and he would go on about something if I asked a simple question. I sighed closing my eyes and I focused on my chakra as Kakashi rambled on about ninja stuff. Sometimes I wished I lived somewhere else other than the ninja continent. Like in America, I've heard stories about secret ninja going to America for very secret missions. About 2% or less of people of the whole ninja continent knows about the Americas and other places. There are some ninja in America as well but there hidden along with the modernized world. One came to the village hidden in the leaves to deal with the Akatsuki that have transferred their ranks to the Americas. I was about 8 when it happened and a woman named Mickey gave me a piece of technology from the Americas. I forgot what it was called but when you plug this cord into it and put 2 pierces of it into your ears you can hear music! And words! Since we don't have technology like they do in America so Mickey made It so that the device she got me charges from the sun. Solar power she said it was called.

"Then Lord Hokage is really important!" Sakura-chan said and I sighed my eyebrow twitching. If that old man can fall for Naruto's Sexy Jutsu then he really isn't that great.

"Hey! You just doubted lord Hokage didn't you?" Kakashi said and I sighed. I reached into my pocket and I pulled out the dark grey thin piece of metal that Mickey had given me. I pushed the 2 white beads into my ears as Kakashi's words became muffled. I smiled as I turned the small switch on the device. This music had given me a release because of the songs described exactly how I felt. I smiled as I heard the familiar set strange sounds. Mickey had told me the names of the instruments used and I was surprised. My 2 favorite sounds where the drums as Mickey had said. They were much different than the ones we had to. The guitar also, apparently these ones where electric and they used an amp that was plugged into the wall. It's very different but I enjoy it. I smiled as the man's voice I had recognized came to my ears and I couldn't help but sing along with him as I walked passed Sasuke but behind Naruto.

"_**Seemed to stop my breath  
My head on your chest  
Waiting to cave in  
From the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me." **_ I sang a small smile on my lips. This had to be one of my favorite songs that I knew. I watched the trees around me not able to hear Naruto talking about something and I smiled. This…Is what I loved. I watched as Naruto's ears practically perk up as I entered the silence as I threw my head back so I was staring at the sky.

"_**So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin."**_ I murmured with the lyrics a small sad smile on my face. This guy must have been really happy about this girl. I saw Naruto almost trip and fall and I sighed.

"Sasuke…She seems to be the only one who you can actually tolerate, is it you she sings about?" I heard Kakashi say and I deadpanned. Gosh, can't a girl sing about something without being judged? I heard coughing and I figured it was Sasuke. I stared at the star shaped cloud.

"_**I'm melting, I'm melting"**_ I whispered only to have it be carried away by the wind. He seemed to be in love, lucky him. The music seemed to calm a bit around those 4 words and I smiled my body moving a tad bit to the music as it re generated itself.

"_**In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while" **_I sang a small smile as I belt my body start to lean with the music. It made you want to dance.

"Kakashi-Sensei please tell me you didn't do anything…" I heard Sakura-chan say and I about died right there. Kakashi may be attractive but…It would be wrong…HE'S PROBABLKY 24 OR SOMETHING! I sighed and prepared myself for their reactions.

"_**And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now"**_ I sang a small smile on my face. All he wanted to do was be with this girl and to lay with her…And since talking about fire maybe have some adult fun.

"Hmm….It could be Naruto. She's always been nice to her." Kakashi said and Naruto heard it.

"But I haven't kissed her!" Naruto said and I shook my head.

"_**Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing."**_ I sang along with his words and I looked down at my arms. Under my arm warmers I had millions of cuts that refuse to go away.

"Quick! When does she act different who is she away from?"Kakashi said and I furrowed my eye brows. Since when did he care so much? I head them whisper but I couldn't make out what they said.

"_**Learning how to love." **_I sang it alone quietly. I was singing quietly, a normal would think I was talking to myself but no. These are ninja's with super hearing. That part was somewhat true. I had never loved since my parents were murdered. The last time I told anybody I loved them was when I was 4. I sighed blinking.

"_**In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while **_

_**And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
Now" **_ I sang now walking with a bounce in my step. I sighed. My parents never stayed with me

"_**Just stay with me." **_I whispered and I felt a tear slid down my cheek. I brushed my eyes roughly with my forearm and I blinked hard. My face turned a pink before I brushed it away. The next part of the lyrics were a tad…alluring.

"_**You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now"**_ I sang a tad barley louder and my words were a little more…suggestive? Dear god I feel like a 13 year old slut whore monkey. Kill me now!

"_**I'm melting. I'm melting." **_ I whispered yet again as I continued walking. I pretended to think I was at home and not on a mission by how my body language was. I just so happened to be slouching instead of standing straight up.

"_**In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while**_

_**And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my final first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me**_

_**In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while**_

_**And I'm melting**_

_**In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me**_

_**In your eyes."**_ I sang out getting distracted and I waited for the last line to come. I saw a water puddle on the ground and I twitched. Visitors.

"_**Let's sleep till the sun burns out."**_ I murmured with a sigh as I walked in the puddle. I saw Kakashi look in my direction as I attempted to send chakra into the water to give them a good zap. It ended up coming out of my hand and nowhere near the puddle. Dammit! I could do this before! Why not now? I saw Kakashi look at me as I folded my arms. Stupid chakra. I felt the water molecules in the air change and I smirked. Helllooooo company!

I turned around as they threw chains at Kakashi-Sensei and I watched as he quickly made a replacement jutsu. I sighed in relief and I saw them pull the chain making the fake Kakashi get cut into pieces. I looked to see them behind Naruto and my eyes widened. Oh no you fuckers don't! Now don't get me wrong, Lee is fast with and without his weights as was I but when both of are weights are off it's like a turtle and a speed racer car, Lee being the turtle. In less than a blink of an eye I was behind the 2 Ninja.

"Now it's your turn." One of them said and I clenched my fist. Naruto froze and I saw Sasuke jump on the air at them. Looks like the male's trying to be the hero, not happening. Not even a second later after I appeared behind the too ninja man I drop kicked them both in one sweep as Sasuke threw shuriken at the chain that was headed towards Naruto. I aimed for the Talus, breaking that makes it unable to walk and your foot to fall off if there was no skin. They yelled holding there ankle and I nodded to myself. If my kick did not break it damn well hurt them. I watched as Sasuke aimed to land his feet on their heads and his eyes widened as they fell, I was still crouched from the kick. Sasuke pushed against their faces and fell back. The chain broke off the men's claw thing on their hands and I watched them run at Tazuna and Naruto. Sakura froze before she ran in front of Tazuna and last minute Sasuke ran in front of Sakura. I breathed heavy a sinister smirk on my face, the adrenaline pumping through me. I dashed in front of Naruto almost the speed of sound **(A/That's exaggeration by the way. She is faster than Lee and adrenaline therefore boosts her speed so I'll leave how fast she is to you.) **and I gasped my headband loose around my neck from movement. I watched Kakashi run and grab both ninja from around there neck and I panted adrenaline pumping fast through my veins. When the dust cleared you could see Kakashi-Sensei standing there with both ninja under his arms as he gave us a lazy glance.

"Hi." He said and I choked. Show off. Naruto stared at me from behind in amazement not comprehending that I saved his ass, but when I saw who the ninja was going after I ran, but by the time I got there he was already swiping his claws. It only grazed Naruto's hand but it stabbed threw my stomach. I stood legs apart my arms out and I was breathing quite heavily. The adrenaline making me not feel the pain so much from the 5 stabs. Let's hope he didn't hit anything vital yes?

"But! He was-" Naruto stated but when he looked to where Kakashi had been cut by the chains it was just pieces of log. I happened to be in that view also.

"K-kurono!" Naruto exclaimed and I stumbled slightly still standing. Let's hopethe adrenaline doesn't wear off soon

Kakashi looked back at Naruto with a lazy look in his eye. But it widened as he saw me and the 5 gaping holes in my abdomen.

"She's still standing?" A voice rang out in my head and I gasped. I felt this wave of pain run threw me and I held my abdomen as I fell to my knees. No dammit no! The adrenaline was still pumping through me and I stared blankly up at Kakashi. Full on stare no closing my eye and no hiding it either. He saw the purple eye ringed with black circles all the way to the tiny almost nonexistent pupil and the multiple scars that littered my eyes.

'Ugh dammit Kurono, why didn't you use a jutsu?' I asked myself as time seemed to slow down. I widened my eyes as I felt myself getting ready to pass out.

"I-I will n-not break." I whispered before the darkness engulfed me and I dropped to the ground completely. At least if I die I'll die painlessly ne?

**A/N: I apologize greatly for the wait! I started immediately after the review but I kept on getting distracted and I found myself not wanting to type until now. 10 points for who can guess the twist I put in! And please tell me if you like it? I'm not so sure about it, for it almost seems stupid. 15 points for who can guess the song Kurono sang and no looking up the lyrics on Google! Although I insist that you listen to that song. Also 40 points for who can guess that line that Kurono said before she blacked out what song and who it's by! Also I'm aware I put Kurono in a death more than life situation but…There's something I've been planning! So stay tuned for what will happen the next chapter! Review please?**

**Edit: I'll appreciate anonymous reviews but they do not count for me to update a chapter**


	6. AUTHORS NOTE!

**Hey guys! I'm so happy to know I have people to review! I'm currently working on a chapter for my Vampire Knight story that I'm continuing. Once I finish that I'll be happy to let all my readers now that I will start a chapter for this story. Also if you think this story is worth reading and reviewing thanks (: Because it won't go anywhere without reviews. I have a Supernatural one in the writing also but no reviews so if you like Supernatural….could you possibly mosey your way on over to it and review it? Any way I'll probably finish the Vampire Knight chapter sometime this afternoon then I'll start on the next chapter for this one! I'm sorry for the wait! Also I'm stuck in a rut. As I've been watching Naruto Sasuke leaves to go with Orichimaru and and and yeah. All that good stuff so then if this fallows the Anime then well. It wouldn't blend really well if Kuro-chan ended up with Sasuke but yeah. But as I realized that Sasuke gets replaced in the anime with kind of a good looking male. But yeah. I don't know if it will even end up being a romance story TT-TT UGH! It's decisions that kill me. I'll figure something out. But as said I'll update real soon! Thanks for all the lovely reviews guys! Bye!~**


	7. You're kidding right?

**GUYS I AM ALIVE ;D ;_; I'm so sorry for not updating soon. This is a rather short chapter starting towards the end of Episode 10 because I was a lazy bum and I didn't want to write the Zabuza fight scene. I'll write the second one though :D anyway for some updates I'm sick TT-TT I have bronchitis. Um I've started high school. I'm currently reading 3 different manga also! **

_I didn't feel my body slam to the ground, nor the arms that caught me. I didn't feel the lingering pain after I fell unconscious. But I did feel something. I felt the hot breath of someone's breath on my shoulder. I swirled around now standing in darkness and I inhaled quickly my breath leaving just as fast. I looked around the room seeing nothing but darkness. I felt an immense pain in my stomach as I looked down I saw 5 gaping wounds in my stomach. What happened before rushed in my head and I flinched, damnit. I sat down and I blinked at the bleeding wound. Was I dead already? I watched as a blinding white light erupted from what looked like a door. What? I saw a figures shadow along the walls and I saw a man come through. I felt drawn to him. I looked up as he stood directly in front of me._

"_I am here to tell you a story. A story that will torture your thoughts by day__and poison your dreams by night and though I will do my best, there are no words that can be written nor brush strokes laid on canvas__ that can describe this stark__and utter horror of the night that Annabel died." The man spoke his voice crackling everywhere. I watched as he looked at me._

"_The emptiness will haunt you." I murmured staring at him. Where did that come from?_

_"This is a nightmare. Is my Annabel really gone?" The man asked silently and I stared at the ground._

"_My eyes are stung by daylight I find it hard to breathe." I whispered shocked as the words left my mouth. The man smirked._

"_So you are her holder." The man said and I blinked. I watched as he crouched a smirk on his face._

"_Annabel was a Demon." The man said and I snorted. Yeah. And I'm a guy. The guy gave me a look of disapproval._

_I watched as he pulled out a mirror and he held in in front of me. The mirror never lies… I looked into the mirror as I narrowed my eyes. I watched my facial features morph. My ears became pointed and my teeth sharpened._

"_A mirror never lies. They know. Everybody knows. Do you not see what they see?" I asked as my face in the mirror started morphing into a monster._

"_A mirror never lies. I see what they see. Everybody knows, everybody knows!" I whispered and I ended in a scream. I felt the liquid of tears fall down my face and I stared in the mirror. The monster in it cried tears of crimson blood. I hit at the mirror; said mirror fell in pieces stained crimson to the ground. I breathed heavily staring at the man in front of me. A slow sinister smile started to flow onto the man's face. I watched as he nodded._

"_A monster is what they see of you. They say it's not what's on the outside but the inside that count s. You have a demon sealed into you on the inside," The man said as he chuckled bitterly. "Who could ever love a demon?" The man snickered and I glared._

"_You did." I whispered as I felt a tug within me. I watched as the man froze and his eyes looked up and they matched mine. He looked familiar. I watched as long raven spilled down his shoulders and his deathly pale face come into view. I stared at him furrowing my eye brows. Why did he look so familiar?! I watched his yellow eyes sparkle in amusement and a smirk come to his face. The smirk triggered my memories._

_**I was about 4 and my parents where away on a mission. Whenever they went on missions I was sent to my uncle, father not knowing it was he that started the Akatsuki. Akatsuki means Dawn so it really didn't make any sense to name a criminal organization 'Dawn'. I remember my uncle and a young boy no older than 23. He had a paper white almost grey skin color and yellow eyes that resembled a snake. It wasn't my first time seeing him. I saw him every time I went to my uncle's house. I had named him Hebi, meaning snake in Japanese. I ran to the pale man laughter coming as I jumped onto his back. He chuckled and hugged me as My Uncle stood next to him sighing in disappointment. Uncle was never one for affection. Hebi was like my second father actually. I remember Hebi and I having a conversation about his seal experiments. He wanted me to have the Earth Seal and he explained the counterpart to the seal is the Seal of Heaven. He explained that my so called "Partner" Would have the Seal of Heaven and that we would be an excellent team.**_

_My Mind slapped me back to reality as I stared at Hebi now. He seemed a little older but not much. He looked sickly almost and my eyes widened._

"_H-hebi!" I yelled and it seemed like I was 4 years old again. I launched myself at the unsuspecting man and I wrapped my arms around his middle. Hebi froze and I squeezed. I let go of him and I smiled as I stared at him. I watched as his face broke out in a small smile. Suddenly I stopped and I glared at him._

"_Who's this Annabel?" I asked as I scratched my head. My hair fell out of its tail and it fell straight and spikey to my shoulder blades. I watched as Hebi tensed slightly._

"_She's the princess of hell. Just as you are the princess of the Akatsuki Ono." He said and I smiled at my nickname he had given me when I was little. I scrunched my nose._

"_So she's sealed with in me?" I asked as I looked down at myself. Hebi nodded._

"_Yes. You're uncle sealed her inside you when you were just a baby, He did it so that when he killed your parents he'd blame it on some other village. He was going to raise you to lead the Akatsuki and then have you destroy the village hidden in the leaves. When I learned he was dead I had figured that Annabel had come out. She's a sucker for children, especially girls. Her powers are working right now actually, considering you're unconscious. Her powers consist of healing, special Jutsu's and extra chakra. If you meditate you can talk to her, learn her power and Jutsu's. If your own chakra is running out hers will automatically kick in and add to your own, for her chakra is yours. That is all I can tell you, except if you use her power there will be a great price to pay." Hebi lectured and I slumped. How long can he talk for? I nodded at him and I saluted him also. I saw Hebi smirk._

"_Also you're about to see a very old friend sometime soon." Hebi said and I raised my brow at the pale snake like man._

"_Ne?" I asked and Hebi just chucked as things started getting blurry. Well then back into reality I guess?_

My eyes fluttered open and I saw a blank yellow toned ceiling. I started breathing quickly as I jumped on my feet looking for any type of weapon to protect me and to put me at ease. I scoped the room and I relaxed my tensed muscles as I crouched in the corner quickly as a swift pain ran through my abdomen. I hissed looking down seeing my entire midsection wrapped in clean bandages. What had happened earlier ran through my mind refreshing my memories of the previous events and my eyes widened as I started to calm down. So then we must be at Tazuna's house. I felt a searing pain on my left shoulder blade and I gasped as I fell to my knee in a kneeling position, it began to burn and I felt my levels within be start to fluxuate. My eyes widened once again to the point where they could possibly pop from my skull.

'_No no no no no no no no Damnit Orichi.' _ My mind seethed as I closed my eyes and I tried to push back the cursed seal to its inactivated mode. My eyes shot open as an idea popped into my head and I smirked slightly as I closed my eyes taking a few deep breaths.

'_Annabel-san.' _ I whispered throughout my mind concentrating on keeping the mark at bay. I felt something with in me shift. Like when you stretch after a nap.

'_Yes, Kuro-chan?' _A soft female voice rang through my head and my eyes widened at the different sensation.

'_Could you help me push the curse mark to its inactivated state?'_ I asked the princess that lay imprisoned inside me. Without another word it felt as if someone had put their hands on the mark and started to push it back, back to its place where it was inactive. I sighed as I relaxed my body and I opened my eyes blinking a few times.

'_Arigatou Annabel-san.' _ I whispered throughout my mind and I felt a shift as if a lazy way if the hand to say no problem. I felt my lip twitch up as I stood up slowly trying to shake off the dizzy feeling. I probably just need some food. I slowly walked to the door as I slid it open I looked down the hallway, there was a door to my left and then further to the left there was a staircase.

'_Wait a second! How did I get here?! Let alone up stairs?!' _ I questioned myself as I began walking to the stair case slowly. The dizziness still seemed to be latched onto me.

"Hello?" My quiet voice rang out in complete silence. There was shuffling from downstairs and a woman with dark black blue hair, a pink shirt, a skirt to match her hair also.

"Oh dear! Sensei said that you wouldn't wake while you and your group where staying here!" She exclaimed as she started making her way up the stair case.

'_If those wounds that I received the same ones I remembered from earlier then I should be dead right now. Ooh Kakashi Sensei is going to be suspicious of me.' _ I thought as the woman came up the stairs. She was now at the top and she put her hand on my shoulder I hissed in pain as she set her hand there, setting it in the area where the curse mark is. She quickly jerked her hand off my shoulder as she started apologizing.

"Gomenasai, Gomenasai." She repeated and I nodded to her a fake small smile on my face.

"It's alright." I murmured and she still looked unsure.

"Oh! I'm Tsunami, Tazuna's Daughter." She greeted and I smiled kindly at her and I nodded.

"Tsunami could you please tell me where your bathroom is?" I asked tilting my head to the side with a sweat drop.

"Ah it's down the stairs and to the right." She informed me and I nodded at her with a small smile. I turned and the fake smile slid off my face as I slowly made my way down the stairs. The dizziness had vanished but I was never good going down stairs. We seemed to have a hate-hate relationship. It took about 5 minutes to walk down the stairs and I looked to the right to see a door.

"Ah, Your clothes where all bloody where unable to be cleaned. I can give you some extra clothes though." Tsunami said and I sighed, turning to her and nodded.

"May I have some leggings? For the shirt it doesn't matter." I asked and she nodded going to a door the opposite side of the staircase. She came out with a pair of black leggings and a black shirt. I took the clothing from her thanking her while I walked to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and I turned facing the mirror. I looked like the walking dead. There was dark circles under my eyes and my face looked hallow. My hair was no longer in its normal spikey tail but like a wild mane around my face. My face was very pale and my entire torso was bandaged. I slowly started to unwrap the bandages to reveal 5 ugly and gruesome looking scars.

'_They will heal within 3 days.'_ A voice rang though my head and I jumped realizing it was Annabel.

'_But it would be best to keep then covered with bandages.' _She said and I nodded agreeing with her. I took the clothes that Tsunami had given me to see fresh undergarments and a roll of bandages along with the clothes she had given me. I stripped of the pink shorts that where on me, most likely Sakura's and I stepped into the shower, turning on the warm water. I stood under it letting my muscles relax. I turned my head to try to see the Mark but I couldn't see it. I grabbed the bottle of shampoo and I squirted some in my hand, putting the bottle down I lathered the shampoo in my hair and I rinsed it. I then looked for conditioner but found none, with a huff I grabbed the shampoo squirting more than before into my hand as I started to rug down my body with my hands in attempt to clean it. I rinsed the soap off as I made one last body/hair rinse and I shut off the water, pulling the shower curtain open. I grabbed the towel that sat on the toilet and I wrapped it around my midsection. I turned my back to the mirror and I turned my head toward the mirror in hopes to see the curse mark. My mouth opened slightly as I stared at the small black symbol on my left shoulder blade. It was three little marks, one pointing to the top and the other 2 pointing left and right except they were slightly curved. I stared a little until water dripped from my hair and onto my nose snapping me out of the trance I was in. I towel dried my hair and I dried off my body putting on the clothes that Tsunami gave me. The tights clung to my legs almost like a second skin and I wrapped my midsection in bandages before I put on the shirt. The shirt was a simple black V-neck and it clung to my figure making me seem like an adult rather than a 13 and a half year old girl. I grabbed the discarded clothes and the remains of the bandages and I left the bathroom leaving the door open so it would air out the steam and heat.

"Oh! Um the clothes fit you nicely." Tsunami stated surprised and I turned around to look at her. We both sweat dropped and I chuckled.

"Um do you know where Kakashi and the other 3 went?" I asked putting on my shoes.

"You can't be serious! From what Kakashi told me you should be dead!" Tsunami yelled and I sighed dropping my head.

"Well. I guess I'm just god damn lucky." I said a smirk forming on my lips.

"Do you know where they went or not?" I asked her lazily running my hand through my un-bound hair. Tsunami sighed before she answered.

"They went to the east forest to train. Kakashi is teaching them something." She said and I nodded waving to her as I left the house. I walked away from the house to the east to see a forest area. I stopped as I felt chakra spikes coming from ahead and I widened my eyes. What on earth is going on? I walked forward but then I suddenly stopped. SHIT! MY EYES!

'_Relax. You're eyes appear blinded.' _ Annabel's voice echoed in my head and I calmed down immediately. I nodded silently to her as a thanks as I started walking towards the chakra spikes. I wonder What Kakashi has them doing. I wondered into a clearing where I saw Sakura laying under a tree panting, Naruto was in a ball holding his head moaning under a tree to the left of Sakura, and Sasuke was kneeling under a tree panting hard. I watched as Naruto walked over to Sakura and I walked forward so I was standing next to Kakashi.

"Hello Sensei." I greeted him staring at the scene before me. It seems they were using chakra in their feet to walk up the trees. Kakashi turned quickly to stare at me and his viewable eye widened greatly.

"K-k-Kurono." Kakashi stuttered and I pinched the bridge of my nose.

I am in shit tons of trouble.

"Eh hey Sensei. So um how are you?" I asked resting my hand on the back of the neck smiling at the Jounin.

"DO YOU REALISE THAT YOU SHOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW?!" Kakashi yelled and I stood there as the 3 Genin turned their attention to their attention to their Sensei yelling at their team mate. Kakashi opened his mouth but he was interrupted by a certain blond with blue eyes.

"KURO-CHAN!" Naruto yelled and He snatched me from Kakashi as he hugged me and proceeded to cry and snot into my shoulder. Thank kami it wasn't my left shoulder.

"You saved my life Kuro-chan. I don't know how I can repay you!" Naruto sobbed into my shoulder as I tried to pry him off of me.

"Um, could you loosen your grip, and it's no sweat Naruto." I mumbled as he quickly released his grip from around me.

"So what does Sensei have you slaving off to do now?" I asked ignoring the stare I could feel boring into my head from behind.

"Ah! It's Chakra Control Kuro-chan! We have to focus our chakra in our feet and try to get to the top of the tree! Sakura-chan did it on her first try!" Naruto exclaimed and I smiled and I nodded. This was easy.

'_Ah, ah, ah Kuro-chan. Now that I've been awoken within you our chakras have combined. So your native is lightning where mine is wind. So you can now do chakra based attacks for 2 elements instead of one. But also with new chakra comes new control. You'll have to learn from the beginning Kuro-chan.'_ Annabel chided and I dead panned. Really, just really? Naruto handed me a kunai and he pointed to the tree in front of him.

"Try it! And when you can't go mark your spot with this kunai." Naruto instructed and I nodded walking up to the tree kunai in hand. I closed my eyes and I focused my chakra to my feet indeed feeling Annabel's chakra within. I sighed as I started to walk forward instead of running or jogging and I set my foot on the tree, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the amount of chakra flowing to my feet. I started walking and I got about 10 steps when something didn't feel right. I quickly flung my arm out to mark the spot while wild sparks started to accumulate under my feet bouncing off the tree making a huge crater in it while I jumped backwards and next to Naruto. It was silent as everybody observed how far I had gotten. It was about a foot or 2 below half of the tree and Naruto stood shocked.

"WOW KURO-CHAN! THAT'S BETTER THAN ME OR SASUKE-TEME SO FAR!" Naruto yelled and I looked to Sasuke's tree to see that I did in fact go higher than him. I looked to Sasuke to see a pissed expression on his face and I snorted as I walked to the other side of Sasuke so he was between me and Naruto to my own tree and I smirked looking towards Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke did some glare smirk thing while Naruto smiled wide and huge and the 3 of us took off up the tree at the same time. This afternoon is going to be a really long afternoon.


End file.
